yokaiwatchanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Venoct
Venoct ' (Japanese: 'オロチ Orochi) is a yo-kai of the Slippery tribe. In Yo-kai Watch!, he is now a [[Onechanside|'Onechanside']] yo-kai of the [[Goriki (Tribe)|'Goriki']] tribe. Biology Venoct has snow white skin and golden eyes, with long and dark teal hair that covers most of his face, tied into a ponytail with a sky blue band. He wears a dark purple kimono with a black overcoat hanging off his waist, tied with a white belt. He wears black shin covers and finger-less gloves, as well as straw sandals. Around his neck is an azure, wisp-like scarf with tails resembling dragon heads. He is 140 cm tall (About 55 Inches). Extremely serious, stern and stoic, Venoct is a fighter through and through, and doesn't make friends easily. However he is also extremely honorable and would never break the few bonds he's forged. He also seems to not like being a Yo-kai due to his tone of voice in Venoct's Revenge 4: Rubeus J. In the anime, during his quest for revenge, Venoct initially annoyed Nate and Whisper with his constant appearances. However, during episode 54 they seemed to feel sorry for the Yo-Kai. Nate seemed impressed when Venoct defeated Rubeus J's entire army with ease, and accepted his medal as a token of friendship. Jibanyan was the first one to whom Venoct confided his plans of revenge. Although Jibanyan barely listened to him at first, he clearly began to warm to the powerful Yo-Kai, as shown when he called for him in episode 52 and wished him luck in episode 54. In the anime, Venoct despises Rubeus J. In the last episode of his miniseries, it shows that he died as a human boy when Rubeus caused his village to be engulfed in flames, killing all of his friends and family. Venoct, who wanted revenge, turned into the Yo-kai he is now. Upon first meeting Jerry, Venoct finds him annoying instead as Jerry compliments the Yo-kai and finds him as cool. However, when Jerry started to pull Venoct's dragon scarf and used it as a jump rope, Venoct gets irritated, and also got to the point where he wanted to kill Jerry, but was stopped by Nate many times. Profile Yo-kai Watch anime He makes his debut in Venoct's Revenge 1: The Search. He tries to get revenge on a Yo-kai by searching Nate's hometown, going by the name of Rubeus J. When Venoct meets Nate, he solemnly explains what the Yo-kai looks like. Jibanyan took notice of this, and gets scared since he resembles the Boss Yo-kai. In Venoct's Revenge 2: Enemy Camp, he depicts where Rubeus J's lives and who he lives with. Everything he talks about resembles Nate's house, Nate's parents, Nate himself, and Whisper. In Venoct's Revenge 3: The Army of Evil, he depicts Rubeus J's minions. They resemble the Springdale Elementary students. In Venoct's Revenge 4: Rubeus J, Jibanyan was ready to confess he is Rubeus J until the real Rubeus J showed up. He explains how he became a Yo-kai and angrily beats Rubeus J and his minions. Rubeus J admits defeat, but he describes a Yo-kai who is more powerful than him, that being Hardy Hound. Venoct thanks Nate and gives his medal before flying away. Jibanyan waves goodbye, but Nate and Whisper are worried that his next victim may be Komasan. In Hapyon Detective Agency: Case No. 5: The Curious Case of the Serial Nose-Picker, he, Kyubi, and Dandoodle are among the victims in Hailey Anne and Usapyon's mystery. He is first summoned by Nate in Yo-kai Housekeeper Got It Maid to prevent housekeeper Got It Maid from launching the missiles that would have annihilated Earth. He successfully breaks her shield, but there was no need to punch her as her 24-hour timer beeped. Thus she stopped was she was doing, gave Nate her medal, and left. Venoct, Nate, and Jibanyan were speechless for moments until Whisper returned healthy. In Yo-kai Grand Prix, he, Kyubi, and Snottle compete as a team in the Yo-kai Grand Prix. They are defeated when Nate uses a Cuttincheez's stink rocket on them forcing them to pick their noses and crash into a rock. In Yo-kai Romance of the Three Kingdoms VII, he is recruited by Sangokushi commanders Komasan and Komajiro. He proceeds to slaughter a tiger, but Komasan proves the tiger is friendly and he gets annoyed when bitten by the tiger. In Yo-kai Gachin-kozo, he is summoned by Nate, along with Kyubi, Robonyan F, Lie-in Heart, Snartle, and Shogunyan to attack Gachin-kozo. Gallery find_venoct.png Venoct.png VenoctNM2.png VenoctZM2.png Trivia Category:Male Yo-kai Category:Slippery Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai with Standard Medals Category:Yo-kai with Z Medals Category:Yo-kai with Dream Medals Category:Goriki Tribe Category:Onechanside Yo-kai